Ein flotter Dreier
by cold mirror
Summary: Snape und Quirrel waren eigentlich immer ein glückliches Paar... bis eines Tages ein seltsamer Mann in ihr Leben trat: Remus Lupin (die doofe Kuh...)


Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling blablablabla.  
  
Hach, hab schon lange nix mehr geschrieben. Ich konnte mich nicht zwischen Parodie und Porno entscheiden, darum mach ich einfach beides! Oh je... das wird teuer...  
  
(Halloween-Abend in der großen Halle. Heiteres Gemurmel.)  
  
Quirrel: *extrem aufgeregt* Und einmal im Ferienlager-  
  
Snape: Nicht schon wieder...  
  
Quirrel: ...da hab ich mir meinen Zauberstab in-  
  
Snape: Ich esse grade, ja?  
  
Quirrel: ..den Turban gesteckt! Das war total lustig, weil alle haben gedacht, ich würd ihn woanders hinstecken!  
  
Snape: *kau* Aha.  
  
Quirrel: Wo steckst du deinen Zauberstab immer hin?  
  
Snape: Geht dich nichts an.  
  
Quirrel: Wetten, dass ich es herausfinde?  
  
Snape: Kannst du mich nicht mal in Ruhe essen lassen?  
  
Quirrel: *trällert* Erst wenn du mir verrätst wo dein Zauberstab ist!  
  
Snape: *kramt in seinem Umhang* Hier. *hält den Zauberstab hoch und steckt ihn sofort wieder ein*  
  
Quirrel: Warte, ich hab den garnicht richtig gesehn! Das bestimmt war nur'n Bleistift! *schaut hinterlistig zwischen Snapes Beine* Dann muss ich ihn wohl selbst suchen!  
  
Snape: Ah! Lass mich los!  
  
Quirrel: *schlüpft unter Snapes Umhang* Wo hast du den hingesteckt?  
  
Snape: *hüpft in Panik vom Stuhl und reißt sein Essen sowie Quirrel zu Boden*  
  
Quirrel: Autsch!  
  
Snape: Selbst Schuld!  
  
Quirrel: Na warte! *stürzt sich auf Snape*  
  
Snape: Ahhhh! *versucht verzweifelt seinen Umhang zu entwirren*  
  
Quirrel: Zauberstab!!! *wühlt sich durch Snapes Robe*  
  
(Einige Schüler schauen verwirrt auf das schwarze Knäuel, das hinter dem Lehrertisch umherrollt.)  
  
Snape: Hör auf, an meinen Haaren zu ziehen!  
  
Quirrel: Lass mein Bein los!  
  
Snape: Nimm deine Hand aus meiner Hose!!!  
  
(Und nun machen wir einen Zeitsprung. Finstere Nacht in Snape Wohnung. Heiteres Gestöhne.)  
  
Snape: *seine Haare werden von Quirrel durchwuschelt* Ohjaaaa!  
  
Quirrel: *seine Beine werden von Snape auseinandergedrückt* Severus! SEVERUS! SE! VE! RUS!  
  
Snape: *naja, ne?* OHHH!!!  
  
(Der nächste Tag. Lehrerzimmer.)  
  
McGonnagal: *schlürft Tee* Guten Morgen!  
  
Snape: *leicht verstört* Äh... Morgen!  
  
McGonnagal: Schön geschlafen? *schlürf*  
  
Snape: *verstört* Äh- mh- ja!  
  
McGonnagal: Soso... *schlürft übertrieben lange*  
  
Snape: *setzt sich unbeholfen auf einen Stuhl* Wie- Wieso fragst du?  
  
McGonnagal: Ach nur so... ich konnte jedenfalls nicht schlafen... ich hab ständig irgendwelche Leute seufzen und schreien hören...  
  
Snape: *extrem verstört* Ach- ja? Hm- na-na das ist ja komisch! Ich äh- hab nichts gehört!  
  
McGonnagal: Na sowas... muss wohl der Wind gewesen sein...  
  
Quirrel: *kommt verknittert aber sichtlich befriedigt ins Lehrerzimmer* Guten... Morgen...  
  
McGonnagal: Guten Morgen! Wie siehst du denn aus? Was ist denn ~in dich gefahren~?? *versucht krampfhaft ein Kichern zu unterdrücken*  
  
Quirrel: Ach... ich und Severus... haben die ganze Nacht gef-  
  
Snape: GEFEIERT! Ja! Wir haben Halloween gefeiert!  
  
McGonnaga: Ja natürlich... *durchstöbert ein Schränkchen* Hmm... hatten wir nicht mal Honig hierdrin? Ach ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder, du hast ihn doch gestern Abend noch aus dem Schrank genommen, nicht wahr, Severus??  
  
Snape: Ähm... jaa...  
  
McGonnagal: Wieso eigentlich??  
  
Snape: Äh... *erinnert sich was er mit dem Honig gemacht hat und verfällt in Trance*  
  
Quirrel: *kratzt sich unauffällig zwischen den Beinen* Den haben wir gegessen!  
  
McGonnagal: Ach wirklich?  
  
Quirrel: Ja. *kratz* Wir mögen Honig. *kratz* Honig ist toll.  
  
Snape: *verträumt* Genau...  
  
McGonnagal: Naja, das muss jeder selber wissen.  
  
Lupin: Vaseline klebt aber nicht so!  
  
Quirrel+Snape: *erstarrt*  
  
McGonnagal: Ach ja, ihr seid ja gestern Abend schon etwas früher aus der Halle gegangen und habt nicht das die Ankunft von unserem neuem Kollegen mitbekommen. Darf ich vorstellen- das ist Professor Lupin!  
  
Lupin: Hi! Ich bin ein Werwolf!  
  
Snape: Na und? Ich kann dich in einen Schokopudding verwandeln, wenn ich will.  
  
Quirrel: Au jaa!  
  
McGonnagal: Nanana, nich streiten!  
  
Snape: Was will der hier? Quirrel ist doch der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!  
  
McGonnagal: Das wird er auch bleiben. Professor Lupin unterricht das Fach Pflege für magische Tiere.  
  
Lupin: Ich bin ein Werwolf!  
  
Snape: Wissen wir schon.  
  
McGonnagal: Vertragt euch gut. Ich verwandle mich jetzt in eine Katze und setz mich schon mal in meinen Klassenraum. Ciao Miao! *verwandelt sich und läuft weg*  
  
Lupin: Hach Gottchen, das wir uns nochmal wiedersehen Severus! Hübsch bist du geworden! *schmatz, schmatz*  
  
Snape: *abwesend* Hah...  
  
Lupin: *greift sich Quirrel* Ja wer ist denn dieses niedliche Kerlchen hier???  
  
Quirrel: Brigitte Blocksberg. Aber alle nennen mich Bibi.  
  
Snape: Du heißt Quirrel...  
  
Quirrel: Ach ja stimmt.  
  
Lupin: Oh! So ein kleiner Junge und kann schon reden!  
  
Quirrel: Ich bin nicht klein! Außerdem kommt es nicht auf die Größe an!!!  
  
Lupin: Wie süß! *huscht an ihnen vorbei und baut binnen Sekunden einen Tisch mit widerlich kitschigem Teeservíce auf* Mit Zucker oder ohne?  
  
Quirrel: Mit!  
  
Snape: Und mit Zitrone!  
  
Quirrel: Aber ohne Milch!  
  
Snape: Wenn du Milch mit Zitrone mischst, dann flockt das!  
  
Quirrel: Am besten erst der Zucker, dann der Tee und dann die Zitrone!  
  
Lupin: Ähm... *verdutzt über die sofortige Einwilligung zweier Männer mit ihm Tee zu trinken* Ja gut...  
  
(Nach einem ausgiebigem Teekränzchen haben sich die drei Herren etwas näher kennen gelernt. So ist jetzt bekannt, dass Lupin bald wieder seine Tage bekommt und dann zum Werwolf mutiert, dass ein Haus auf Snape's Tante gefallen ist und dass Quirrel einmal im Ferienlager eine Bockwurst gegessen hat, was total lustig war, weil alle gedacht haben, er würde was anderes damit machen.)  
  
Snape: Oh schon so spät! Ich muss jetzt langsam mal los zum Unterricht, ich bin schon 5 Minuten zu spät.  
  
Quirrel: Mach doch wieder die "Tür aufschlagen, alle Kinder erschrecken, albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel wird es hier nicht geben"-Nummer.  
  
Snape: Gute Idee! Also, bis nachher!  
  
Quirrel: Bis nachher! *schmatz*  
  
Snape: Bis nachher Remus! *hüpft fröhlich aus dem Raum*  
  
Lupin: Issernich knuddelich wuddelich?  
  
Quirrel: Jane?  
  
Lupin+Quirrel: *schauen Snape nach, atmen tief ein und machen einen langen Seufzer* Haaaa...  
  
Lupin: Du sag mal, stimmt das, was mir Minerva erzählt hat? Dass du und Severus gestern Nacht... so... ne?  
  
Quirrel: *errötet* Ähm... naja... ja...  
  
Lupin: Ach, das freut mich ja für ihn, dass er endlich einen Schatzi für sich gefunden hat! Und dann noch so einen niedlichen!  
  
Quirrel: Ach was... *läuft knallrot an*  
  
Lupin: Jaja der Sev, der hatte es immer schwer damals in der Schule. James Potter hat ihn immer geärgert. James und seine kleine Nudel! Zum Glück ist der jetzt tot! Und Lilly auch, die olle Sumpfdotterschnepfe!  
  
Quirrel: Äh...  
  
Lupin: Naja, jedenfalls haben Sev und ich uns immer gut verstanden, wenn du verstehst was ich meine?! *zwinker,zwinker*  
  
Quirrel: Ähähä...  
  
Lupin: Aber das hat nie lange angehalten. Er war mir einfach zu grob! Wie ist das bei euch?  
  
Quirrel: Ähä... *kratz* Ich find's ganz gut...  
  
Lupin: *schmeißt sich auf Quirrel* Ohh, warum hab ich dich nicht schon früher getroffen? *öffnet seine Hose*  
  
Quirrel: *will eigentlich "Ähä" sagen, aber das geht nicht...*  
  
(Im Keller.)  
  
Snape: *tritt die Tür auf* Albernes Zauberstabgefuch- *bleibt stumm stehen*  
  
Hermine: *sitzt ganz alleine im Klassenraum* Hallo.  
  
Snape: Äh... was?  
  
Hermine: Die sind alle weggegangen, weil die dachten, sie kommen nicht mehr.  
  
Snape: Oh... und weil sie so eine kleine pissbackige Streberin sind, sind sie hier geblieben...  
  
Hermine: Ja...  
  
Snape: Tja... Und was machen wir jetzt?  
  
Hermine: Soll ich meine Hausaufgaben vorlesen?  
  
Snape: Ja... machen sie mal... ich geh solange spazieren...  
  
Hermine: Okay! *fängt an vorzulesen, während Snape wieder die Kellertreppen hochwatschelt*  
  
Snape: *nuschelt vor sich hin* Blöde kleine verkackte Streberin... jetzt bin ich ganz umsonst in den Keller gegangen... na die können was erleben... von wegen ich komme zu spät... das muss ich mir schon immer von Quirrel anhören... *öffnet die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer*  
  
Quirrel: *zusammengekauert* Ähm... ähähä... hallo!  
  
Snape: Was ist los? Wo ist Remus?  
  
Quirrel: *zuckt und fiept* Er... er... er ist einfach so weggegangen!  
  
Snape: ...wo ist deine Hose?  
  
Quirrel: *wimmert* Die... die hab ich verloren!  
  
Snape: *beugt sich behutsam über ihn* Er hat's schon wieder gemacht, nicht wahr? Bei mir auch immer...  
  
Quirrel: *blärrt los* Er ist so gemeeeeeeiiiiiin!!!  
  
Snape: Schon gut, Kleines.  
  
Lupin: *kommt hereingestürmt* Ja Hallöchen! *verriegelt die Tür* Jetzt hab ich euch beide ganz für mich allein!  
  
Quirrel: *wimmert* Mach, dass er weg geht!  
  
Lupin: Du hast so wunderschöne Lippen!  
  
Snape: Lass die Finger von ihm!  
  
Lupin: Nagut, wenn du es so willst! Dann bist du eben als erster dran!  
  
(Lupin jagte Snape mehrere Runden durch's Lehrerzimmer, der die gesamte Einrichtung umwarf, um sich zu schützen. Quirrel hatte mittlerweile fünfzehn mal "Ähä" gesagt und Snape beschloss dem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen!)  
  
Snape: Ha-ha-haa!  
  
Lupin: *bremst* Hä?  
  
Snape: *holt seinen Zauberstab raus*  
  
Quirrel: Boa!  
  
Lupin: Nein! Nicht! Nein! NEIN! NEEEEEIIIIIIIN!!! *verwandelt sich in'n Pudding*  
  
Snape: Und komm bloß nicht wieder auf die Idee jemandem die Hose zu klauen!  
  
(Und Snape und Quirrel umarmten sich und schworen nie wider einen anderen Mann zwischen sich kommen zu lassen... also... ja... kommen...)  
  
*Endelied ertönt*  
  
Hermine: Hey! Was ist mit mir??  
  
Snape: Du kannst den Pudding haben...  
  
Hermine: Oh! Mit Schokolade! Die ess ich am Liebsten!  
  
The End! 


End file.
